I miss you, Brittany
by bechloehuh
Summary: "Oh come on, she's probably over it. She's one of your best friends, isn't she?" Alex asked. All Anna could do was shrug and put her head down and she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall though. Nope, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry over Brittany no more. Not a chance. Not after what happened. - Sendrick fanfic (T for language)


"UGH!"

The sound of keys jingling in the lock startled Anna as she threw the piece of card across the kitchen floor and leaned over the counter.

"Honey, I'm home!" came a familiar voice and on a normal day, she would reply with something witty or sarcastic or she'd go with the flow, but not today. Today she just rolled her eyes and let out a worried puff of air. "Kendrick?"

"Kitchen!" she yelled into the living room where her roommate, Ryan, had just walked in, probably coming home from the gym.

"What's up?" he smiled as he walked in to the kitchen where she was leaned over the counter, head in her hands. He immediately frowned at her position, walking over to get a glass from one of the cupboards. "You alright?"

"Camp's having a birthday party."

"Anna Camp?" he asked, walking over to the sink and filling his glass up with water.

"Yes, Anna Camp." she lifted her head up to look at the roof and let out another puff of air.

"So why do you look like someone just took away your puppy?"

"Maybe because I haven't seen the cast in.. Forever, and I don't think I can face Britt after what happened a few months ago."

"Oh come on man, she's probably over it. She's one of your best friends, isn't she?"

All she could do was shrug and put her head down and she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall though. Nope, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry over Brittany no more. Not a chance. Not after what happened.

* * *

_**29th March 2013.**_

_**Anna sighed as she placed both hands on either side of the sink in the restroom that she was currently occupying. She looked into the mirror and brought her hands up to sort her hair out.**_

_**"Kendrick, you in there?!" a voice yelled from outside the door, followed by a loud knock.**_

_**"Yeah, two minutes!" she yelled back, but the person outside carried on knocking. **_

_**"Let me in, babe!"**_

_**She let out a puff of air and walked over to open the door. A grin spread across her face when she noticed it was Brittany. "What are you doing?"**_

_**"Me? What are you doing? You've been in here for like 15 minutes." The blonde slurred, giggling drunkenly for no reason.**_

_**"You okay?" Anna asked. She was fairly drunk herself but nothing like the state that Snow was in. "You look kinda out of it."**_

_**"I- I'm fine." she put on a huge grin and lunged forward to grasp the smaller woman's shoulders.**_

_**"Woah, woah! What are you doing?"**_

_**"You're really pretty." Snow giggled as she leaned in closer to the brunette.**_

_**"Okay drunky, let's get you out of here. Where's Tyler?" she asked, trying to hold Brittany up, although it didn't bode well with her considering she's not nearly as strong as the blonde.**_

_**"Forget about Tyler, I wanna go home with you." she giggled quietly into Anna's ear which sent her mind into overdrive. **_She doesn't mean it, Anna_**, she thought. **_She's just drunk, she doesn't know what she's saying.

_**"Come on, don't say that. Is Tyler going home with you?"**_

_**"No, I'm going home with YOU!" Snow giggled as she pulled Anna closer to her, unaware at how much her words were affecting the brunette.**_

_**"Brittany, answer me, where is Tyler?" she ground her teeth as the blonde's lips were millimeters away from her ear and she could feel her breath on her neck.**_

_**"I don't care-"**_

_**"-Britt!" Anna interrupted which made the blonde's face drop with how stern her voice sounded. "Where the fuck is Tyler?"**_

_**She frowned, **_why is she swearing at me?_** she thought as she pulled away from Anna. "I don't know, why does it matter?"**_

_**"Because he's your boyfriend, and I don't think he'd like it if he knew what you're trying to do right now."**_

_**"Anna, I'm just kidding. Why are you being so serious?" she let out a breath of air as Anna walked out of the restroom and she followed her through the club to where their party were being catered for.**_

_**"I just.. I'm not in the mood right now, okay? Where is Tyler?"**_

_**"I don't know." she sighed, feeling herself sobering up at the spat between the two of them.**_

_**"For fuck's sake, Brittany!"**_

_**Snow's face dropped. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"**_

_**The brunette groaned as she pulled her phone and a few notes out of her purse. "Here's some money for a cab, just.. Find Tyler and go home."**_

_**"Anna-"**_

_**"-I'll see you later." And with that, the brunette stalked out of the club into the fresh air. She turned around and noticed Brittany stood looking at her with the handful of notes and a puppy-like expression on her face. She'd kick herself for it later but right now, she just had to get home.**_

_**Later on that night, she collapsed onto her bed and felt herself reminiscing about the night. All was going well until Brittany decided to place a bet on how many shots they could both take in a row. Anna felt amazing, Brittany was spending the most time with her out of everybody, even her boyfriend. And even though that does seem pretty selfish, she loved every second she spent with the blonde.**_

_**The two had a competition on who could down the most shots and Brittany, because she completely forgot how great Anna was with handling her drinks, lost the bet. The result of this was that she had to kiss Anna on the cheek and upload the photo to instagram.**_

_**The downside of this was that it left Anna wanting more. She couldn't deny that she felt a spark when Brittany's lips came into contact with her cheek, and how she held them there longer than what was supposed. She also couldn't let anything happen though, because 1) Brittany had a boyfriend, and 2) Brittany was inebriated.**_

_**So when the blonde basically pounced on her in the restroom, it took all she had in her to refrain from pushing the blonde against the wall and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. But the fact that Brittany was being so careless to the fact that she had a boyfriend just made the brunette angry. Angry because if Brittany can throw herself at other girls when she had a boyfriend, what would she be like if those two actually got together? Would she get bored of Anna and then try and hook up with someone else?**_

_**Of course, Anna didn't believe that someone like Brittany Snow would ever date her. Brittany is beautiful and caring. Anna is small, pale and sarcastic. She sucks at being sincere while Brittany is loving towards everybody she knows, and even people she doesn't know. Also along with the fact that she's straight. Nope, Brittany Snow would never date someone like Anna Kendrick.**_

_**All she could do that night was ignore the fact that her phone was vibrating every 5 minutes with fresh drunken texts from Brittany. She'd pay for it in the morning, along with her hangover. But right now she just wanted to be alone.**_

_**What she wasn't expecting was to go months without speaking to the blonde once. So yeah, she paid for it alright.**_

* * *

Alex noticed the piece of card lying on the floor where Anna had recently thrown it haphazardly. He looked at her - still looking up at the ceiling - and he placed his glass down on the counter before walking over to pick the invitation up.

**To: Anna Kendrick  
****Anna Camp would like to invite you to her 31st birthday party.  
There will be drinks, karaoke and food provided.  
Please contact me if you can't make it.  
****Venue: The Camp household.  
****Date: 26th September 2013.**

"Are you gonna go?" Alex asked, placing the invitation back on the counter.

"I don't know. I mean, it's gonna be so awkward with Britt there, and no doubt Tyler will be there too." she wanted to scoff at the man's name.

"But you haven't seen them in so long."

"I know, I.. Ugh, I don't know." she paused as she ran a hand through her hair. "It's not for another two weeks anyway, I have time to decide."

* * *

Anna sighed as she stepped onto the front porch of her friend's house. She could hear the music from inside and the sound of people shouting and singing. She took a deep breath,**_ it's now or never,_** she thought, looking down to check if her dress looked okay. She was dressed in a simple black dress and black heels with her hair down in loose curls and her make-up was lightly applied, with just a little foundation, mascara and black eye shadow.

With Camp's birthday present clutched in one hand and her purse hanging on her arm, she brought her knuckles up to knock 4 times on the door. Not a minute later, the door was opened to reveal nobody other than her Pitch Perfect co-star Ben Platt.

"Anna!" he yelled over the music, and Anna smiled at him as he stepped aside for her to enter. She gave him a quick hug and then followed him through the house after he said he'd take her to where Camp was. She looked around and she could see many familiar faces along with some she didn't recognize, although there was no sign of Brittany just yet.

"Look who I found." Ben said once he found the blonde who was stood near the drinks with her boyfriend, Skylar. She turned around and broke out into a huge grin when she noticed Anna standing there sheepishly.

"Hey stranger!" she yelled excitedly, immediately pulling the brunette into a tight embrace. "Where the hell have you been all my life?!"

"Oh, y'know.. Around." she smiled when the other Anna finally released her. They smiled at each other before the brunette held out the pink gift bag which held Camp's present. She watched Anna walk over to the gift table which was piled high, after she gave her another hug to say thank you for the present.

She then looked up at Skylar and smiled at him as he pulled her in for a hug. The four of them all chatted for a while until more of Anna Camp's guests arrived and they all went to mingle with the others.

* * *

A few hours into the party and Kendrick had gotten a few drinks in her and she was now settled down with Ester and Hana. She still hadn't seen Brittany the whole night, in fact she didn't even think she was here. She had reunited with her other co-stars earlier on; Alexis Knapp, Rebel Wilson, Elizabeth Banks, Kelley Jakle, Ester Dean, Hana Mae Lee, Adam Devine and of course, Mike Viruet - and a few others. It was almost like they hadn't not seen each other in months.

"Anna!" someone yelled from the other side of the room but she ignored it as she listened to Ester talking about her new song that she's in the midst of writing. "Anna!" she heard it again. She turned around to try and spot where the voice came from but she didn't see anybody. _**They're probably shouting Camp**_, she thought, taking another swig of her beer. "Anna!" there it was again. She looked towards the door this time and saw Tyler waving at her. She frowned and pointed at herself, mouthing a "me?" in which he nodded and gestured for her to come over.

She sighed as she put her beer down and stood up. Re-adjusting her dress, she started to walk towards the door, wincing at whoever was currently taking over the karaoke machine and killing it in the process.

"What's up?" she put on a smile when she reached him, and was surprised when he pulled her in for a side-hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, man. How are you?" she answered back, not particularly surprised at the man's happiness.

"I'm good, how long have you been here?"

"Uh, a few hours."

"Why didn't you say? Brittany's been looking for you." he grinned.

"She has?"

"Yeah, hang on. Wait there." she watched as he turned around into the next room. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the crowded room until Tyler returned with Brittany attached to his arm.

Anna's breath almost got caught in her throat when she saw the woman before her. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a small red dress and white heels. She was wearing bright red lipstick which of course made her eyes stand out like a fire in a forest. She was pulled out of her reverie not by the blonde's voice, but by her pulling her in to a tight hug.

It was almost as if she stopped breathing as she returned the hug. This is what she missed. She missed her blonde friend's hugs and the way that she'd bury her head into her neck. She missed the warmth of the woman's body against hers as she hugged her impossibly tighter, as if it was the last time they were going to see each other.

Eventually the two separated from each other and stepped back so they could look into each other's eyes. They didn't say anything for a minute, both just opting for smiling at each other. Kendrick was smiling because she's finally convinced that everything is back to being okay between the two of them. And Snow was smiling because she's finally seen the small, awkward, brunette woman whom she hasn't seen in what seems like a lifetime.

The two were interrupted by Tyler clearing his throat. "I'll go get a drink. You two have a lot of catching up to do." he smiled as he leaned down to kiss Brittany and then he patted Anna on the shoulder as he walked away.

Without giving Kendrick a chance to speak, the blonde grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs into Camp's bedroom. _**Why they hell has she brought me here?**_ Kendrick thought as Brittany locked the door and turned around to smile at her.

"Hi."

"Uh, hey." she shot back, confused at why they couldn't catch up downstairs.

"How was London?"

"It was great. I had a lot of fun but.. I did miss America."

"Yeah." Brittany giggled.

"How uh.. How was the teen choice awards? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was really fun. We won best comedy."

"Yeah, yeah I heard." Anna smiled pathetically and she thought it was convincing until Brittany gave her a questioning look.

"Are you- um, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Totally, I'm fine. I'm really happy for you guys."

Brittany frowned. _**Happy for who?**_ she thought, wondering whether Anna was actually talking about the cast or someone else. "Well, it wasn't just us y'know. We wouldn't have been able to win it without you."

"You don't have to say stuff like that to make me feel better, Brittany." Anna sighed.

"I.. I'm not." She shook her head and gave Anna an exasperated look.

"Whatever, I just-"

"-What's wrong?" she interrupted, making the brunette let out a puff of air.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is. I'm not stupid, Anna. I know when there's something wrong with you."

"I just.. I'm bummed that I couldn't go, okay?" she sniffled. "I miss you guys so much. It hurts, seeing you all meeting up and having little cast reunions without me. It just.. It hurts and it makes me feel like I'm not part of the cast anymore." she felt her voice break at the end of the sentence and a lump formed in her throat.

"Then why don't you say something? Why don't you actually come to the events?"

"I was in London!" she let out a breathy laugh, "I'm filming a new movie Brittany, you know how busy I am."

The blonde nodded and leaned against the door which she had previously locked. "I'm sorry." she mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault."

"Well, I don't know what else you want me to say. I-"

"-I miss you, Brittany." she interrupted, surprising the blonde with the desperation in her voice.

"What?"

"I miss you so much and it- it's like we don't even know each other anymore. You've completely disappeared out of my life and do you know how much that hurts?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Her eyes widened._** Is she blaming this on me?**_ she thought, eyeing the brunette and trying to read the expression in her eyes. "You can't pin this all on me, Anna. You're as equal to blame as I am."

"I never said it was all your fault, I just.."

"You just what, Anna?"

The brunette paused again, eyes boring into the blonde as she stood opposite her.

"Tell me, Anna. You just what?"

"I.."

"Anna-"

"-I just.. _Ugh,_ you drive me crazy!" she laughed nervously, running a hand through her hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"Britt.. I-"

"-What, Anna?"

"Can you stop interrupting me?!" the lump in her throat almost grew bigger and she tried to swallow it down but it was no use. _**I have to tell her**_, she thought as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Tell me what you're trying to say then!"

"I'm.. I.."

"Anna, spit it ou-"

"-I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as the tears started pouring down her face and Brittany knew that it took a lot to make her friend cry like that. The two seemed to compete in some sort of stare-off before Brittany broke eye contact, looking down at her feet.

"I didn't.. I didn't know you felt that way." _**Does she actually?**_ she thought, thinking it's probably just the alcohol in her system. _**She can't be in love with me. She's straight, isn't she?**_

"Well I do." Anna whispered dejectedly, looking anywhere but Brittany's eyes. "You want to know the real reason why I didn't come to the MTV movie awards? And comic con? And the TCA's? Why I never came to your birthday party?" she paused when Brittany didn't say anything. "Because I was scared. I was scared of seeing you."

"Why? Why were you scared?" the blonde asked, finally lifting her head to look at the brunette who was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Because I just couldn't stand to see you with Tyler, okay? I love seeing you smile, I love when you're happy but.. But seeing you being happy with him, it kills me." her voice shook with emotion and Brittany couldn't help the tears that started to fall down her face as well. "Call me selfish, but I don't think I can carry on like this anymore. I need to move on Brittany, but I can't do that when you just keep coming in and out of my life."

"What- what are you saying?" she breathed out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't think we should.." she paused, gulping down the lump in her throat. She gave up on wiping the tears from her eyes now as even more just fell down straight after. She took a deep breath before speaking up. "I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Another deafening silence overtook the room. It was almost as if the world stopped spinning. The hurt look on Brittany's face made her want to take back all she had just said, just so she could see that smile again. But no, she couldn't. She had to be strong. She had to do this.

The blonde wiped her cheeks of her shed tears and let out a shaky breath. "So, what? You're just gonna throw away our friendship because of some stupid feelings?"

Anna's jaw almost fell to the floor._** Is she serious?** _she thought, running a hand through her hair and giving the blonde an exasperated look. "Stupid feelings?"

"No, that's not what I-"

"-I can't believe after all we've been through, you would actually say something like that!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Anna!"

"Really?! _Really_, Brittany? Do you even fucking care about me anymore?!"

"Anna, you don't even understand how-"

"-I don't understand? _I_ don't understand, Brittany? Are you fucking serious?!" she laughed mockingly, letting more tears fall down her face.

"Can you please stop swearing at me-"

"-No I won't! Jesus Christ, Britt, how can you say I don't understand? _You_ don't understand, okay? You don't understand how hard it is to try and get on with my life when the one person I need isn't there for me! You don't understand how much I've cried myself to sleep over these last few months because the whole fucking cast forgot about me!"

"We didn't forget about you, Anna!"

"_Oh,_ really?!" her voice got louder as she eyed her blonde friend. "Did you even think to mention me when we won that TCA? Did you, or Camp or Skylar, _any_ of you, did you mention me in your speech when we won? Tell me Britt, were you going to wish me happy birthday? If it wasn't for Liz tweeting something about Beca and Chloe, you wouldn't have even thought about the fact that it was my birthday! You could have just text me, you know. A simple 'happy birthday' would have done. I sent you a whole fucking paragraph on your birthday telling you how grateful I was that we had become friends but what do I get? A lousy fucking tweet-"

"-How do you know that I wasn't going to text you?!"

"_Did_ you text me?"

"N- no." the blonde looked down at her feet again, guilt washing over her. It's true, what Anna is saying, she hasn't particularly been the friend that the brunette deserved. "I'm really sorry." she breathed out, more tears falling down her face and by this point, she was too emotionally drained to wipe them away.

"I.. I miss you so much, Britt. And I love you. I love you so much so you can't tell me that _I_ don't understand." She let out a shaky breath as she dropped down to sit on Camp's bed, wiping her tears away and sniffling back the un-shed ones.

"I've been a shitty friend, okay? I admit that and I'm sorry." Snow whispered as she walked over to sit beside the brunette. She let out a sigh of relief when Kendrick didn't make any move to get away from her, if she was correct, the brunette only shuffled closer towards her. "I truly am sorry, Anna. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you." she said as she placed a hand on Anna's knee.

"I.." the brunette paused, trying to find the right words. She looked up into the blonde's eyes before she shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

The blonde frowned as she watched her friend stand up and head towards the door. She would have just let her walk away, had she not just told her she was in love with her. She would have just let her walk away and then she'd make it up to her later on. But right now, Anna needed her. Anna needed to know how she feels.

"Anna, wait!" she yelled and the brunette sighed as she turned around, only to be met with Brittany's lips crashing against hers.

The kiss was slow and sensual as Snow pushed her against the wall, moving her hands to grip her waist as if she didn't want to let her go. The brunette felt all of the emotion that the blonde was trying to convey through the kiss and returned it with twice as much enthusiasm. Brittany's mouth tasted like salty tears and alcohol and Anna only prayed that Brittany would remember this in the morning.

Kendrick brought her hands up to cup the blonde's cheeks as Brittany pulled her impossibly closer. She felt the blonde's tongue graze across her bottom lip and immediately opened her mouth to allow entrance. She sucked the blonde's bottom lip between hers as Snow licked her top lip.

The brunette felt her insides almost bursting with joy as she finally realized that this was actually happening. She was _kissing_ Brittany Snow. She was finally kissing the one woman that she's wanted to kiss ever since she met her at the Pitch Perfect table read. Sure this would cause problems but right now, all she could do was cherish the intimate moment that they were both setting.

She sighed into the blonde's mouth as she felt the kiss slowing down. The blonde pulled away slightly after pecking Anna's lips once more and she opened her eyes and rested her forehead against Kendrick's who still had her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes."

"I can't." she whispered, sighing in content. "If I open my eyes this would have all been a dream and I'll be really annoyed." Brittany let out a soft giggle in which Anna then opened her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." The blonde whispered, pulling Anna closer to her by the waist and smiling when the brunette wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pad of her thumbs.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

"I beg to differ." she grinned, placing another chaste kiss on the brunette's mouth. The two were then silent for a few minutes, breathing in each other's scents and basking in each other's presence before Anna broke the silence.

"What does this mean?" It was barely audible and if it wasn't for the fact that their faces were centimeters apart, Brittany wouldn't have heard her. But she did hear her, and she couldn't help but think that this is what she wanted. She wanted to be able to kiss Anna like this everyday, and call her beautiful. She wanted to be this close to her as often as she could. She wanted to have it all with Anna Kendrick.

"It means that I want you." Snow let out a shaky breath. "I want you, Anna, and I love you more than anything. It means that I'm so, _so_ sorry that I've treated you like shit over these past few months."

The brunette couldn't have had a bigger smile on her face if she tried. She couldn't help but let more tears fall down her face at the blonde's confession. Happy tears, obviously. "You love me?" she asked and smiled when Brittany brought her hand up to wipe her tears away.

"I do. I don't know why but I love every single bit of you, Kendrick." she laughed softly when Anna gently shoved her shoulder. "Seriously though, I do."

"What about Tyler?" she asked, caressing the blonde's cheeks slowly, their foreheads still resting against each other.

"Can we just forget about Tyler for a bit? I want you, Anna. So can we just.. Forget about the world, just for tonight?"

"The world?"

"Yes, just forget about everything. Can we do that?"

The brunette pulled her head back slightly - making it rest against the door with the close proximity of the two of them - and looked into the blonde's eyes. All she could see was honesty and love in them and she couldn't think of anything she'd rather do than forget about the world, right now in this moment.

So that's what they both did as Anna crashed her lips against Brittany's and pushed her towards the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Basically, I wrote this because the other day, twitter was going crazy at the fact that Anna Kendrick is never part of anything Pitch Perfect related anymore. So I thought, hey why not make this into a fanfic? And then, I got a prompt on tumblr asking if I could do a Sendrick fanfic where Camp has a birthday party. So I put 2 and 2 together and mixed it up. At first I wasn't going to end it nicely but then I just couldn't do that to you guys.**

**Also, 29th March 2013. was when Anna and Brittany shared that photo on instagram with Brittany kissing Anna's cheek. (Just in case you got confused or anything.) I believe it was called Sendrigeddon? I don't know, but I do know that the picture killed me. I miss them so much.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this! And to the anon who asked for sendrick, I hope this was good enough. **

******I'm still taking prompts as well, just so you know.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. Love you guys!**


End file.
